A Potter Wedding
by Jamus-13
Summary: Harry's big day has finally arrived


A Potter Wedding

Harry sat in the front row, nervously tugging at his collar. It had felt so loose in Madam Malkin's, but now seemed to be strangling him. He felt hot, and was sure his face was red.  
Ron glanced over at him and nudged him. "Calm down," he whispered. "Everything will be fine." Harry nodded, unconvinced.  
Ron searched his face. "You're not still thinking about the party are you?" He ventured. Harry's eyes gained a panicked look as the memories washed over him. Ron swore under his breath. "Ok, you weren't. Sorry about that."  
Harry took deep breaths and attempted to calm himself. He was Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Surely he could manage this?  
He tried to take his mind off the matter. He looked around at his surroundings. Sunlight streamed threw gaps in the tent fabric. The marquee was decked in gold, subtle and not glaringly obvious, accented by the summer sun. It was actually quite nice. Ginny really had an eye for this sort of thing.  
Ginny... Harry's breath caught in his throat.  
The fanfare began from behind and everybody rose. Harry stood shakily, helped by Ron. His heart hammered in his chest so loud he was sure everyone could hear it. He could hear everyone behind him turning and gasping. He kept his eyes trained in front until he couldn't stand it any longer.  
He turned his head slowly, and all the breath was robbed from his body.  
There was Ginny, gliding towards him in a white silk gown. A veil cascaded down her beautiful hair from a tiara perched atop her head. He was vaguely aware of Muriel whispering "Of course my tiara sets it off very nicely" in a loud voice. He didn't really care.  
Victoire toddled in front, casting flower petals to each side. Mr. Weasley's face was glowing with pride, marked with tears, arm in arm with his daughter. Ginny's dress flowed behind her, trailed by Luna and Hermione. Ginny's eyes found Harry's.  
Radiant, was all he could think.  
Ginny reached the altar. Arthur kissed her on the cheek and retired to his seat. Ginny turned to face Harry. Luna and Hermione took their places behind her and Victoire ran off into Fleur's lap.  
The minister's words washed right over Harry's head. Ginny filled his mind. He stared into her eyes, her beautiful, brown eyes, and she stared right back, making him weak at the knees. She was impossibly beautiful. It radiated off her, like the sunlight streaming on to her thick, flaming hair, flowing down her back...  
Harry was jolted back to reality by a quick nudge from Ron. The minister was just saying "... the vows. Ginny, if you would."  
Ginny smiled. "Harry," she began.  
"It's no secret that when I was young, I had an immense crush on you."  
Ron coughed from behind. Ginny ignored him.  
"You can't imagine how lucky I felt when you turned up in my kitchen that summer. I suppose I must be grateful to Ron for sitting next to you on the Hogwarts Express."  
The crowd laughed and Ron muttered "You're welcome."  
"Later that year you saved my life, and not for the last time. You were always there, always my hero, the Boy Who Lived."  
Tears were beginning to appear on Mrs. Weasley's face, and Hermione's eyes looked watery as well.  
"After a while I moved on from my crush. But I never really got over you. And today I am more glad than ever that I never gave up on you. And I know in my heart that I never will. I hope you'll always be there for me, my hero. My love. My Boy Who Lived."  
Tears were freely streaming down the faces of Hermione and Luna. Mrs Weasley was attempting to mop hers up with a lace hankie.  
The minister turned to Harry. "If you would say your own vows now, Harry." He blinked the tears from his eyes and cleared his throat.  
"Ginny. I remember that morning in the kitchen. I always will. But back then you were just my best friend's sister. I could have never looked at you differently." Ron snorted. "That changed."  
"But as the years went by, I began to really notice you, for you. How clever you are, how bold you are, how funny, and brave, and beautiful. You became so much more than Ron's sister."  
Mrs Weasley abandoned the sodden hankie. Harry worked to suppress his own emotions.  
"Of course, me being the Chosen One did complicate things, and I tried to do the noble thing and protect you." The crowd took Ginny's hand.  
"But you stayed just as stubborn and unfazed as always. You never gave up. And for that, I am so grateful." He squeezed her hand, and she held tight. "I never had a proper family, Ginny. Yours took me in and made me feel loved. But now, now I can start my own family, and there's no one I'd rather share that with than you." He smiled through the tears.  
"Ginny Weasely, the Girl Who Waited, I love you, and do not want to ever let you go."  
Mrs. Weasley's sobs were dwarfed only by Hagrid's. There was the sound of a tablecloth unfolding and the trumpet noises became muffled. Hermione beamed at Harry, tears streaming thick and fast down her face. Ron gave an strangled cough from behind.  
The minister turned to Harry again. "Do you, Harry James Potter, take Ginny to be your lawfully wedded wife, 'til death do you part?"  
Harry felt a lump rise in his throat. He nodded. "I do."  
"And do you, Ginerva Molly Weasely, take Harry to be your lawfully wedded husband, 'til death do you part?"  
"I do" she choked out. Harry's heart soared.  
The minister faced the crowd. "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
Harry took Ginny in his arms, one hand on her back and the other in her sweet smelling hair, and kissed her, with more passion than he ever thought possible. No words could describe it. He reflected back on all their other kisses. That first one in the common room, on his 17th birthday, the night they got engaged. None compared to this. It could've been minutes, or hours, or several sunlit days before they broke apart. He stared into her yes, oblivious to the sobs and applause, and whispered "I love you."  
"I love you too."  
Harry turned and faced the crowd. On his side of the marquee, Seamus and Dean were cheering, Neville was clapping with Hannah's head on his wet shoulder. Kingsley clapped slowly and nodded proudly at him. There was the DA, applauding him, tears rolling down several cheeks. At the back, Hagrid was fighting to keep control of his own waves, crashing to the floor.  
Harry smiled and turned to the other side. There was Mr. Weasley beaming up at him, with an arm around a heavily sobbing Mrs. Weasley. George was grinning at him, hand in hand with Angelina. There was Bill and Charlie and Percy, and countless other redheaded Weasely's. The Holyhead Harpies were cheering wildly from the back. There was Luna, smiling without a vacant expression, and Hermione beaming at him through watery eyes.  
Harry turned to his left and looked at Ron. They looked each other dead in the eye and a thousand words were exchanged. Ron grinned at him, and Harry couldn't help but feel a rush of gratitude.

With the wave of a wand, all the chairs moved to the sides of the marquee, leaving a large dance floor in the centre. Harry smiled at Ginny, took her by the hand and led her to the middle. Music began playing and they began to dance. They moved in their own world, unaware of everyone staring. They had eyes for only each other. Arthur and Molly took to the floor beside them, followed by Ron and Hermione. Soon they were surrounded by couples, but were still in their own bubble. They swayed slowly together, saying nothing, but speaking a great deal to each other. Harry looked deep into Ginny's eyes, into her soul, and whispered "You're beautiful." Ginny smiled back at him. "Mrs. Potter," he added. Ginny's smile grew and tears sprang to her eyes. She pressed herself against him. "I've waited so long for that." Harry felt her warmth against his chest, smelt the flowers in her hair, and knew he never wanted to let her go.  
She leaned back off his chest. "The Chosen One. You're finally mine." Harry smiled. "I've waited so long for that," he replied.  
Shortly thereafter, the couple were swamped by well-wishers. Mr and Mrs. Weasley were first to arrive. They hugged them both, and Mrs. Weasely shook with renewed sobs. "Oh Harry. You're really part of the family now." Harry felt the lump rise in his throat again. "Thanks Mrs. Weasley."  
Mr Weasley guided her away, unable to keep the smile off his face, and the newlyweds were quickly joined by more guests. Harry shook countless hands, kissed every cheek. His face was beginning to hurt from all the grateful smiles.  
Eventually Ron and Hermione forced their way over to them. Hermione had reapplied her makeup, but her eyes were still puffy. "Oh Harry," was all she could say, her voice cracking, before she buried her head in his shoulder. He awkwardly patted her back. "Thanks Hermione." Ron rolled his eyes behind her back, his own arms around Ginny. "You'd better take care of her," he warned. "Or else you'll have si- five Weasley brothers to deal with." Harry laughed, and the two friends hugged tightly.  
"Hermione's getting a bit teary again," Harry whispered. He could feel Ron rolling his eyes. "I'll take care of it." He broke away and took Hermione by the hand, leading her back across the dance floor. Harry held his own hand out to Ginny. "Care to dance," he asked, adding the magic words. "Mrs. Potter?"

Wands were waved again, and the chairs reappeared grouped around tables, with one long table at the head. Harry guided Ginny to her seat. Mr. Weasley was delayed in taking his, as he repaired the seat Hagrid had mistakenly sat on.  
Everyone tucked in to the finest elf- made food, with Hermione justifying her theory that better treatment leads to better cooking. Harry didn't care. He barely even touched his treacle tart. All he cared about was his new bride sitting beside him, and when he could next kiss her.  
As the meal came to an end, Mr. Weasley rose and tapped his glass. He cleared his throat loudly. "Excuse me, father of the bride making his speech." The crowd quietened. "Thank you. As you know, I have had the good fortune of knowing Harry since he was twelve years old. I have watched both him and my lovely daughter Ginny mature into the people they are today. I can't describe my feelings, other than the pride that Harry is now my son-in-law. He is a welcome addition to the Weasleys, even though he practically was one already. I speak for myself and Molly, and I think everyone here, in saying that Harry and Ginny are perfect for each other, and I wish them a lifetime of happiness." He raised his glass. "To Harry and Ginny!"  
"Harry and Ginny!" echoed everyone, and drank deeply. There was a light smattering of applause.  
Ron pushed himself out of his seat. "Speech! Speech!" called Seamus and Dean. Ron shushed them. He began by clearing his throat.  
"As you all know, I am brother to the bride and best man to the groom. AND it is entirely thanks to me that they are together. So," he took a bow. "You're welcome." Everyone laughed. "Now I didn't approve of this at first, but I decided that if someone had to be stealing my little sister's innocence, I'd want it to be Harry." More laughter. Hermione elbowed him lightly.  
"But in all seriousness, Harry is my best friend, and I trust him with my life. And I definitely trust him to take care of my sister, and to not hurt her ever. Harry and Ginny are the perfect example of true love, and I can only hope I'll be as happy as they will. To Harry and Ginny."

The dance floor was cleared again and people began milling around, dancing and chatting. The Yule Ball was briefly reenacted, as Ginny danced with Neville, Harry with Parvati and Hermione with Krum. As the evening wore on and the champagne flowed, the music and atmosphere became livelier. Harry spun Ginny around the dance floor, the pair laughing at themselves. They were mirrored by Hermione and Ron, Hermione's engagement ring glittering on her finger in the dying sunlight. Harry felt happiness he never could have imagined. Staring into Ginny's eyes he thought, "Now this is magic." He pulled her close and she giggled, lacing her hands round his neck. They kissed again for the umpteenth time, but Harry could never get tired of this. It was bliss.  
Firewhisky was poured and Hagrid became a rousing chorus of Odo the Hero. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley danced like they'd lost thirty years. As Ginny was hailed by her raucous teammates, Harry found himself in the company of Ron and Hermione. They collapsed into chairs, and Ron popped a bottle of champagne. He poured three glasses and raised his. "To Harry and Ginny," he smiled. The trio clinked glasses and drank. Ron sighed satisfactorily. "It's been a good day." Harry grinned. "It certainly has." Hermione laughed.  
Harry enjoyed the feeling of just the three of them together again. They talked and laughed, like they used to in front of the common room fire. Ron nudged Harry. "Don't go getting any ideas about tonight. You'd better not ruin my little sister." Hermione kicked him under the table. "I'm joking," he said hastily, as Harry roared with laughter.  
As they began to bicker Harry wandered off. No doubt they'd "make up" any minute now, and he didn't want to witness when they did. Not after that amount of champagne. He spotted Hagrid alone in the corner and made his way over.  
"Hey Hagrid." Hagrid mopped his eyes. "Harry," he croaked. He patted Harry's shoulder, almost knocking him to the ground. "Was a lovely ceremony," he muttered. He dabbed at his wet beard with his hankie. "Yer a lucky bloke. A lucky bloke..." Harry smiled and went to pat his arm when Hagrid suddenly sobbed dramatically. "Look at yeh. All grown up. Yer a man now Harry. A man. Yer parents'd be so proud o' yeh" Tears began to gather in his beard. "To think, it seems like only yesterday I was carryin' yeh in one arm t' yer aunt 'n uncle's house."  
Harry felt a rush of affection for Hagrid. He hugged his midriff and Hagrid squeezed him back with one arm. "Yer a lucky bloke," he repeated. "A lucky bloke. They'd be so proud."

Hagrid's words still with him, Harry wove his way back thought the crowd. He found Ginny making her way across the dance floor. "Where did you g-" she began, before he silenced her with a long, passionate kiss.  
He pulled away. "I am one lucky guy."  
Ginny returned his smile. "You're about to get luckier." She pulled him back in to another passionate kiss, that seemed to last forever.

As the night began to settle, the celebration came to a close. The crowd formed a line down the centre of the marquee, opening out to the waiting car. Harry and Ginny ran hand in hand down the aisle, being showered with confetti. Someone releases doves, which flew gracefully over the newlywed couple's heads. They clambered inside the car and waved to their cheering guests as they rolled away. Harry was left with the image of a once again sobbing Mrs. Weasley, a father-in-law standing proud, and his two best friends with tears rolling down their cheeks.  
Harry slumped back in his seat and turned his head to Ginny. He squeezed her hand. "So, Mrs. Potter, what shall we do now?"


End file.
